


【米Flo】末日前的對話

by HeRi_7766



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766
Summary: ×Good Omens AU×跟原著其實也沒有什麼關係×惡魔米x天使Flo





	【米Flo】末日前的對話

對於一個快要毀滅的世界來說，其實這裡還挺平靜的，沒有什麼女巫獵人在街上招募，也沒有奇怪的靈媒在登小廣告，一切就像是無常一樣。除了現在坐在餐廳喝著蜂蜜茶的是位天使而坐在他對面是位惡魔，嚴格來說墮天使，其實兩者並沒有什麼差別對吧？把蜂蜜茶喝完的天使露出了一個甜蜜的笑容，終於願意看向已經等了他許久的惡魔“所以...世界末日？我不知道，Mikele你確定嗎？”被稱作Mikele的惡魔看似不在意的說出自己在這幾天以來所感覺到的不對勁，最終得出了一個結論：天堂跟地獄將會開戰。

“Flo，如果真的無法阻止世界末日，這次就會是我們最後一次見面了”惡魔臉上流露出不捨的神情並握緊了雙手，就在像是在道別一樣，無比誠懇。Florent已經很久沒有看過惡魔如此認真的神情了，要知道無論是什麼時候惡魔都會笑著解決一切問題“Mikele，不論是你的陣營或是我的都希望這場戰爭發生。就憑我們的力量，根本改變不了什麼”Mikele知道這番話是千真萬確的，但他實在不能就這樣無視地獄那群傢伙如何期待著這場天堂地獄盼望了6000年的戰爭，畢竟那後果沒有人會預料到。

看著Mikele的沉默，其實Florent也打從心底想要阻止戰爭，他本來就不是一個稱職的天使，甚至可能更為接近惡魔那方。他與Mikele相遇在一場搖滾演唱會，那時候的他們還不知道對方的身份，那也是他們相處期間最為單純的時間。但自從得知對方與自己處於對立的陣營後，事情變得更為複雜，可是他們從來沒有有過離開對方的念頭。Florent很想說出一些安慰Mikele的話，可到嘴邊的話又被吞了回去，兩人就這樣對視了許久。

打破沉默的是Mikele，就跟往常一樣“那麼...我是沒有辦法說服你了？”Florent沒有回答，只是低頭看了看那被早已喝完的蜂蜜茶，修長的手指拂過馬克杯的杯緣，享受著可能是最後一次的休閒時間。

“Mikele，你知道的”

“如果你在戰爭中死去，我會毫不猶豫的毀掉這個世界”

Mikele露出了微笑並回答道“我也有同樣的想法”

本來緊繃的空氣因為兩人而放鬆了下來，兩人的笑容掛在臉上，充斥著濃烈的愛意

“但我們都心知肚明，不是嗎？

兩道聲音重疊在一起

“殺掉你的，只能是我”

**Author's Note:**

> 其實在我的設想中米跟Flo是屬於那種只會在背後指揮的角色，所以他們有悠閒的資本（X


End file.
